unOrdinary: The Loyal Kingsman
by Serwalt
Summary: A new student enters Wellston High! Events will change, relationships will form, and secrets will uncover. (Note: Chapter 1 will start at the events around Episode 12.) (Another Note: I do not own unOrdinary. unOrdinary is made by the creator, uru-chan. All of the characters in unOrdinary belong to her. All credit belongs to her as well. I only own my own OC's and minor characters)
1. Prologue: New Student

I remembered when I first enter Wellston High. It was… An eventful first day.

"Would you please say your name to the class?" The teacher smiled at me.

I look at the different color eyes. Each look at me with not wonder, expectation. Expecting me to at least have an ability.

With a deep breath, I open my mouth to speak, "My name is Aoi Akira. I was homeschooled by my godfather before coming here. I hope we can get along." I did a slight bow.

'Lies…' I thought in my mind.

"Thank you Aoi, there's an empty spot behind John. John, raise your- John!" The teacher's brown eyes glow as the same glow emitted around an eraser, lifting it in the process before flinging the floated eraser at a sleeping male.

The sleeping classmate woke with an abrupt snort, "Guh- Uh- What?" He shook his head and look at the teacher with a confused look.

"John." The teacher's voice was stern, "Raise. Your. Damn. Hand."

With a gulp, I see the boy, John, raise his hand.

"Thank you" The teacher's stone cold face turn lively. "Aoi sit behind him."

"Er. Yes. Thank you." I nodded and walked towards my new classmate.

John's hair was greasy. Really greasy. A simple flick of fire can set his hair on flames.

As I sat down, John turns around and extend his hand.

"Hey man, sorry for sleeping, heh." He chuckles, "We didn't have a proper introduction. Names John."

I chuckled back and took his hand, "Aoi."

He had a firm grip, which made the handshake professional and proper.

"What are you guys working on?" I ask as I release the grip and scrummage through my one strap backpack.

"Oh, English. Most specifically, Spearshake." John explained.

I smirk, "Nice, I always identify myself as a good actor."

John laughs, "Guess that makes me a polar opposite."

I laughed along with him, and smile. I thought this was going to be a nice school.

I was wrong.

* * *

"Sooooo Aoi, names Elaine" I turn to see a cute, light-blue hair girl with a single ponytail hanging off her right shoulder, "what kind of ability do you have?" Everyone stopped in the classroom and faced Elaine and me

'Damn it…' I mentally wince, 'Seriously? Who starts a conversation with that?!'

I remember dodging the question, "Like are you asking what tier am I?"

Elaine just shrugs, "Yeah, sure."

Should I lie? Somewhat lie? Or tell the truth?

"I'm a… Cripple"

The atmosphere got dark and heavy.

Elaine's eyes sunk to the ground.

"But I can still pull my weight-"

The light-blue hair classmate just shoved pass me in silence.

The other's around me just glared. I can hear some of the murmurs they produce.

"Another waste."

"Welp, Arlo is going to deal with two Cripples."

"Bright side, John has a friend." Snickers.

'Lies…' I cursed to myself.

* * *

"Oi Cripple!" I heard a Scottish accent. Footsteps coming in fast. I turned to see a green hair student coming towards me with a fist in the air engulf with a green grizzly bear.

'Oh, what the fu- OH SHIT!' I ducked down as he threw his punch, barely dodging his attack.

I then stood up straight and see him grabbing me by the collar and pinning to the wall.

"Hold still would ye!" One of his hand let go of my collar and threw a punch towards my face.

As the fist connected, I immediately saw stars. His punch was dense, almost like getting hit with a grizzly bear.

My eyes dimly look up to his, as he was about to throw a punch again. Right before the punch connect, a mysterious black figure pushed the attacker off of me and stood between him and myself.

"Of course John would stand up to a Cripple!"

'John?!' I looked up and see him and his stupid gelled hair, facing my attacker.

"Ya know Tochann," John smile wearily at him, "there's a reason why it's phrased, 'pick on someone your own size.'

"Heh, of course, you would save him." Tochann spat. His eyes flared as he activates his ability, two green eagle heads engulf his hands as he went to his fighting stance.

I slowly stood up and stand behind of John.

'If his Grizzly hands were his strength, then…' I charge towards John, 'His Eagles are his speed.'

"John! Move!"

"Woah!" John sidesteps as I put my left arm up to protect my face from Tochann's upcoming blows.

"Raagh!" Tochann releases a barrage of fist towards me. Luckily the damage was lessened due to his ability, and blocking the attack.

"My turn." I murmured as I swiped my left arm to deflect his attacks and give him a solid punch to remember.

I look at Tochann as he fell, then back at John who was walking towards me.

"I would've handled it." John whine.

"Well you didn't, besides." I smile at him, "You saved me, I saved you."

"Yeah true, anyway your left side is bruised up when you blocked that attack. You should check that out." John look

"Naaaah, I'm fine- Ow!" Aoi shrugged, causing him to wince in pain. "Okay, maybe I should…"

"Heh, good luck with the Doctor Darren." John chuckle, "Once he realizes he has to deal with two patients, it'll be the end for us."

"Oh please, how bad can it be?" I laugh, ignoring his warnings.

* * *

It was that bad.

Red glowing eyes, pour onto me with sheer hatred. His own glowing eyes, just looking at me as I whimper in fear

"U-Uh, D-doc?" I stammer.

 **"DON'T!"** His voice boomed the infirmary, before calming down his ability. He walks over to his desk and poured some liquid into a paper cup before coming to me. "Drink this."

I reluctantly took the cup and look at the liquid, "So, doc. I'm not sure if you're trying to poison me-"

 **"DRINK IT!"** Darren activates his ability and glared.

'Oh shit.' I downed the liquid, and suddenly I felt a slight relief on my left side.

"Oh wow." I look at the cup and back at the blue-haired doctor, "What did you do?"

His response was a simple shrug before looking at John, **"And what are you doing here…"**

"I-I just escorted him, t-that's all." John put his hands up in defense.

Darren snorted as he deactivates his ability, "Alright, don't cause any trouble, and new kid!" He glared at me, "Stay here…"

'Jeez, he's still scary without his ability.' I shudder.

"Hey, Aoi."

My eyes turn to John, "Hm?"

"You won't mind if I stay here?" John smile.

"What about class?" I ask with concern in my voice.

"Oh it's fine, I can just get mine online, that or Seraphina can just send us the assignments."

"Seraphina?" My eyebrow arch.

"The school's Ace and Queen, and my best friend, well. Just friends, but we're getting there!" John explain.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! You manage to befriend a Queen?! The fuck?" I was shocked.

"Long story," John laugh.

I laugh along with him and lay down and look at the ceiling. This is going to be a good year.

* * *

 **Abilities Used:**

 **Name:** Darren

 **Ability:** Nightmare

 **Level:** 4.2

 **Power:** ||||

 **Speed:** ||||||

 **Trick:** ||||||||||||

 **Recovery:** ||||||||

 **Defense:** |||||||||

* * *

 **Name:** Tochann

 **Ability:** Animal Spirits

 **Level:** 2.0 **(Depends on what Animal Spirit he use)**

 **Power:** |||| **(||||) With Bear Spirit**

 **Speed:** |||| **(||||||||) With Eagle Spirit**

 **Trick:** ||||

 **Recovery:** ||||

 **Defense:** ||||


	2. Chapter 1: Present Day

I slowly open my eyes to see the roof of my house and yawn.

'What a dream…' I thought before looking at the time

5:15 A.M.

"Fuuuuuuuuck." I groan and check my phone, it was Sunday. "Welp, few more hours of sleep should do-" I heard a knock on my door. "Son of a-! Coming" I growled and got off my bed.

I marched towards my door and open it, glaring at the person who disturbs my beauty sleep.

"John?" I said in surprise as my neighbor was at the front door. My death glares dissipate quickly.

"Hey, Aoi…" He sounded tired, but not sleepy, "I'm heading to the convenience store, buy some food, wanna come?"

I observe him, his hair was a mess, which I absolutely like. Not some greasy hair shit.

"Yeah sure, lemme get ready." I smile.

* * *

John and I walk on the sidewalk towards the convenience store, it was a silent walk. Both of us had our hands in our own pockets, exhaling hot air from our mouths into the cold morning air.

"So why wake up early?" I look at John, his eyes were still on the ground, "Usually you wake up at 1 P.M."

John just lightly shrugs, "Just some dream."

"Like a nightmare?" I stop.

He stops as well and looks at me with glaring eyes. I think I saw his hand roll into a fist in his jacket.

I stood my ground, "Usually when we have dreams," I turn from his sight and face the convenience store, "It's either a blast from the past, or a prediction to the upcoming future."

"Well, what do you think?" John's glare soften and start walking.

I start to walk with him, "It can be both, past as a reminder of what to do or not to do." I shrug, "It's confusing."

"I see… Aoi," John look at me as we enter the store, "Why did you enter Wellston High?"

I hesitate for a second and gather my thoughts for a second.

"You don't have to answer, I didn't mean to-"

"Nah, it's fine." I smile, "To be honest, the old school I went was a hierarchy system. I never liked it, it never gives us cripples a chance to say anything, and if we do speak out, we just get a beating. What it should be, is a democracy of some sort."

"Democracy?" John arch an eyebrow as he put a bread in a basket he borrowed from the store.

"Yeah, a government by the people, if a King-" I gesture a quote sign before putting a Creature energy drink in my own borrowed basket, "Ruled in an asshole way, where the people have to listen to what he says, forced to do, or are just scared of the king, who's going to listen to the King? It will just lead to a rebellion. Though when I joined Wellston, it was still the same as my last school"

John stops and thinks for a second, it looks like he was thinking about something. I shrugged it off and grab a air-tight wrapped sandwich.

"Do you think a Democracy and a Hierarchy can go together?" John asks, looking at me.

"It can happen, but it can be flawed as well," I answer with no pause. "The government system will be complex to handle. It's best to stick with one system as possible."

"And what about the people?" John stop and look at me.

"What about them?" I look.

"The Low-Tiers and the cripples? The lower class that are too weak to fight the High-Tiers"

"John," I look at him with determination, "I don't give a damn if a cripple like myself have to face thousands of High-Tiers, what the High-Tiers should be wary about is the unexpected." I gave my products to the cashier, where he repeats the process of scanning and putting it in a plastic bag.

"That would be $8.45" The cashier gave me a warm smile.

"Here's a 10, keep the change." I smile back.

The cashier looks at John and scan his product, "$11.65"

John gave the cashier the money, before receiving his change. "Have a nice day."

"You too." the cashier smile to the both of us.

* * *

John sat down at the edge of the sidewalk and unwrap his bread and start eating. I sat with him and unwrap my sandwich and start eating as well.

I see John who was in a deep thought, silently eating to himself. I ate silently with him, observing his face.

Suddenly, halfway through my sandwich, John had a distasteful look and wrap his bread before shoving it in his bag.

"Let's go," John growl silently.

I wrap my unfinished sandwich and place it in my bag and followed him home.

* * *

As John entered his house, I followed up with him and saw his best friend, Seraphina.

"Hey, morning beautiful." I chuckle at her. It was weird seeing the Queen of Wellston without her hair extensions, probably because I was so used to her with long hair.

Seraphina glared at me, but sighed, "Well, you guys are up early."

John set his bag down to take off his shoes, "Couldn't sleep…" not making eye contact.

"Oh, did you have a bad dream?" Seraphina asks, holding a teddy bear on her lap.

John was silent for a second before immediately changing the subject, "I got us breakfast! Come on, let's eat!"

I stared at John as he walks towards the kitchen.

"Man, I'm starving!"

Seraphina looks at John with an arch eyebrow before looking back at me.

I made eye contact with her, "Nice bear."

"Oh please," She rolls her eyes, "It was some stupid prize at a vendor."

"Probably a con." I shrug, "I'm surprised you still kept it."

"Aoi! Sera!" John called out.

"Yes, mooom!" I answer back, laughing. I see Seraphina in the corner of my eye stifle a laugh

"Shut up and eat breakfast!"

* * *

It was a silent breakfast. I sat there awkwardly as Seraphina look at John with an observing gaze.

I look at my sandwich and thought about what I said to John.

 _"It can happen, but it can be flawed as well… The government system will be complex to handle. It's best to stick with one system as possible."_

But is it possible?

I try to put two and two together, but the system doesn't add up. I gripped my sandwich tightly, a bit frustrated with this system.

"John." I hear Seraphina speak out and my thoughts dissipate. "Is everything alright? You've been acting weird today."

"Ah, it's nothing," John replied quickly.

"You know if something is bothering you-"

"I told you I'm fine!" John snapped at her, a bit of venom in his voice.

"John!" I glared at him.

"Ah." The blacked headed realize what he did and look at Seraphina with an apologetic look, "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap-"

"It seems like…" Seraphina leans over the table, "You need some time alone."

"I take my leave as well, John." I calmed my glare, "Text me when you're not trying to strangle us." I joked.

"Ack! Guys wait! I didn't mean-" John protest.

"Peace John!" I gesture him with my index and middle finger.

"See you tomorrow." Seraphina and I walk out of his house.

As we exit out of the house, I heard Seraphina's phone vibrate.

I see her going through her bag and check her phone.

"… Oops."

I look over her shoulder and chuckle, "Your mom?"

"Roommate, let's go." Seraphina grabs my hand and pull.

"W-wait! Sera!" I whine.

* * *

I scowl, as we reach the Wellston Dormitories, "Ya know, Sera." I rubbed my wrist, "There's a thing called asking."

She smirk, "Oh please, you always want to know what's in my dorm."

"Bull." I cross my arm and look away.

"Suit yourself." Seraphina turns to her door.

"Ack! Wait! I was joking." I turned around and follow.

"Told you."

"I was here, and I'm lazy to go home!" I whine.

"Whatever." She opens the door and let ourselves in.

"Seraphina!" I heard a familiar voice.

'Don't tell me' I thought.

"Why didn't you answer any of my texts? Where were you last night?" I see Elaine with her arms cross, "You had me worried sick."

'Oh hell no.' I groan.


	3. Chapter 2: Turf Wars

"Were you hanging out with that loser cripple again?!" Elaine glared at her.

"Oi!" I shouted out.

"Wha- Oh, not you again!" She glared straight at me.

"Hey princess, the longer you look, the more you might see my beauty," I smirk.

"Gah- Why you little- nevermind," Elaine look at the Queen again, "I just don't get why you're always with those two cripples!" She swiped her arm in an aggressive manner, "You're making yourself look bad!"

"And I don't get why you always bitch about people!" I growl, throwing away my friendly face, "You're just making yourself look bad!"

"Well, you don't even have an ability! And, he-"

"Elaine." Seraphina activated her ability.

I see Elaine froze up as Seraphina stopped time around her, though she's still conscious of what's happening.

"I've told you…" Seraphina said in a deadly tone, "What I do, is none of your business."

The Queen turned and walked away. At the same time, she deactivated her ability causing Elaine to drop to the floor.

"Bleeeeh," I stick my tongue out to her, "Aoi: One, princess: Zero."

Elaine just puffs her cheeks and look away.

I turn around and walk into Seraphina's room before closing it.

* * *

I checked my phone and saw that John send a message.

Hey sorry that I was being rude earlier John texted about a few minutes ago.

I smile a bit, It's chill dude, we have our moments.

Yeah, BTW, tell Sera to be careful about the book I let her borrowed

 _'Book? What book-'_ I instantly knew what he meant and turned to face her as she set a book down.

"Unordinary?" I look at Seraphina.

"Yeah, John allowed me to borrowed his book, did you know that-"

"His father is the author of that book?" I finish, surprising her. "Yeah, John allowed me to borrow it so I can read."

"Yeah," She opens the book a bit before hearing a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I walk towards the door and open, only to see the King of Wellston himself. Ass-lo- I mean Arlo.

"Who are you?" The blonde look at me funny, like I kidnapped a small puppy.

"Seraphina's friend," I cross my arms, "Who are you?"

"... An acquaintance, where's Seraphina?" Arlo narrow his eyes.

"Well if you can stop squinting at me you can see that she's behind me." I rolled my eyes.

I see Arlo had a tick in anger before looking behind me to see Seraphina, "Ah Seraphina." He shoved me aside, and basically kicked me out of her room.

"Hey!" I glared only for Elaine to go between me and Arlo.

"Great, not you again." I cross my arms. "You know, I still remember how we first met."

"Yeah, got my hopes up for nothing. Just like John when he first enters Wellston High." Elaine spat.

"Hopes of getting a boyfriend who will protect your sorry little ass?" I snort.

"Idiot, Wellston is a place for powerful people!" She argued, "Not for cripples to show up and be waste of space."

"Oh, and you count as a powerful person." I narrow my eyes, "All you do is heal injuries and never fight back. Your Power Level is basically at a 3."

"Better than being a cripple," She shot back.

"At least I know how to fight without the use of abilities!" I counter.

"Guys!" Arlo and Seraphina glared to the both of us.

"We're trying to have a discussion here." Arlo narrowed his eyes, "most notably, Turf War."

"Oh." My expression shot up, "Turf War? I've heard of it, never been to one."

"Well, it's not for a place for cripples." Arlo glared.

"There's no rule saying I can't watch," I smirk, finding my loophole.

"But- … Fine, you can come if you want."

"What?!" Elaine shouted at me before looking at Arlo, "Arlo, you serious?"

"He probably won't stop bothering if I say no." He shrugs.

"Hah, Aoi: Two, Princess: Zero," I smirk.

"I'm not a princess!" Elaine glared.

"Well you bitch like one, that's for sure." I glared back.

"Aoi." Seraphina stared at me with cold eyes.

"Fine."

* * *

6 hours later, Elaine and I glared at each other across the middle of the train.

I heard Blyke, one of my classmates with messy red hair, talking with Arlo.

"Hey Arlo, when did we have a new kid?"

"Look, he was interested in Turf War, he said in a passive manner, as much as I want to crush him, I'm assuming he will keep on asking if I don't. Besides, he's a cripple, he won't know much anyway."

"And him and Elaine?"

"Grudges in the past, just ignore them.

Blyke nodded, giving him a thumbs up.

I continue to glare at Elaine before texting to John, Hey, I might be home late, I got myself into a Turf War.

How exactly?

You know Arlo? The King of Wellston, yeah basically I kinda begged, at the same time, finding a loophole

Noiiiiice

I'll see you later? I asked him.

Yeah, eat at your house?

Hell yeah I smirk.

"Who are you texting to?" I heard Elaine's voice over my left.

"Gah!" I lean to the right quickly and narrow my eyes, "First of all, you scared me. Second, mind your own business. Finally, go to sleep."

"Make me." She smirks.

I was about to take action before I see Arlo's eyes darting at me. Knowing that I might get my ass whooped, I dropped my aggressiveness and growl in defeat.

"Princess: One, Aoi: Two." She reminded.

"Oh please, I'm still ahead by one." I rolled my eyes.

She just sticks her tongue out and closes her eyes right next to me.

I sigh and sat up straight before closing my eyes and slumping to sleep.

* * *

"Darian! Fight it!" I yelled as I dodge a strike towards me, "Steuern is controlling you!"

"Shut up!" My friend shouted at me, drawing dark energy from the shadows to form a black sword, his eyes are not himself, "Steuern told me the truth! He told me I was the most powerful! Midoriya and us Kingsmen were holding me back!"

"Darian, we're not holding you back, he's telling you lies! Fight his power!"

 **"SHUT UP!"** Darian charged towards me, directing the tip of his shadow sword to me.

* * *

I felt a shove and immediately I grabbed my target's collar and was about to punch the person before I see Blyke's defensive face expression with an open palm close to my face. I see his hand starting to glow red as I see a small red energy ball, getting ready to shoot my face off.

"S-Sorry…" I lowered my fist and let go of my grasp.

Blyke snorted and walk away. I see Arlo coming up to me.

"Next time. Think before you act." Arlo warned, which I snorted in response.

"Kinda hard to think when you're sleeping… Ass-lo." I whispered the last part.

"What was that?" Arlo arched an eyebrow.

"Nothing." I look away, "Let's just get this over with."

I exit the train and went upstairs with Arlo's band of royals, out to the surface of the earth. In front, I see a barren land. Nothing in sight, no buildings, roads, nothing.

"There they are," I heard Arlo said, "Agwin High School."

"Agwin?" I said with an arched eyebrow.

Arlo simply ignored and walk towards the four-man group representing Agwin High School.

"Look who finally showed up. Wellston." I'm assuming that's the "King" of Agwin.

"Ah, Broven, It's been a while!" Arlo made a fake smile.

I saw Seraphina on her phone and decide to pull mine out.

This is boring… I texted Seraphina.

Yeah, usually there's more trash talking then simple civilized talk She texted back.

"Cut the crap, Arlo! You're the one who challenged us…!" Agwin's King cut to the chase immediately. I see Seraphina's face in surprise.

"You good Sera?" I whisper to her.

"No, due to the fact that Arlo lied to me." Seraphina glared at Arlo.

"About?" I arch an eyebrow.

"Saying that Agwin challenged us."

"Ohhhh, he tricked you." I nodded in understanding, "We can just walk away you know."

"Where's the fun in that?" Seraphina sigh and smile at me.

"I heard you guys just recruited a new Queen. And, word is you haven't lost with her on your roster yet. I wanted the chance to see her in action." Arlo explains to Broven.

"So how do you want to settle this?" The opposing King asks. "One-on-One or three-on-three?"

"One-on-one." Arlo answer, not skipping a beat.

I see Broven set his eyes on me and Seraphina.

"Looks like you've switched up your team as well." He pointed, "who's the new girl."

I got a bit annoyed since he didn't acknowledge me.

 _'I'm right next to her you know.'_

"And the new guy?"

 _'Thank you!'_

"Just a cripple," Arlo shrugged.

"Wow, thanks, Ass-" I saw a yellow dome formed around me, and slowly start to close in. I see Arlo's eyes shine bright blue light.

"What was that?" The king smirk.

I swallowed down my fear and ran to the nearest yellow wall and made an attempt to bust my way out. No cigar. The fear rise in me as I raise my right fist and deliver a strong punch. Wrong move. I felt pain erupt entirely on my arm. I screamed in pain.

 _' **Fuck!** That hurt like a bitch!'_ I couldn't feel my right arm, possibly broken. _'H-he's not going to crush me. Is he?!'_

"Arlo." Seraphina looks at him, "Release him."

Arlo looked at the Ace and smirk, releasing me from my yellow prison. Deactivating his ability, "Just warming up."

I fell to my knees and grit my teeth in pain. "Fuuuuck, a nice drink would be nice."

Seraphina rolled her eyes, "Elaine, heal him up."

"Wait, what." We both said at the same time and glared at each other before looking at Seraphina, "but-"

"No buts." Seraphina eyes glow.

"Fineee." We both whine.

"Good." Seraphina smile.

Elaine kneel down and activate her ability, putting two arms on my injury, "Jeez you really are an idiot…"

"Thanks, wow. I'm injured and this is how you treat your patients?" I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up and hold still." Narrowing her eyes and pull my injured arm.

"Ow! Fucking hell!" I wince in pain, "That's the opposite of holding still!"

Elaine just pouts and started to heal me.

I observe as I saw a Blyke and Agwin's Jack clash, "If Agwin's Jack plays correctly, he could possibly win. That is if he knows what he's doing."

Elaine looks at me with an arch eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"The Jack of Agwin needs to use the debris he make to makes up for his range," I responded.

"And what about Blyke? What's his disadvantage."

"Technically hand-to-hand," I responded. "That's why he always uses his ability to boost himself out of the way."

"Well yeah, idiot." Elaine narrow her eyes. "What are you trying to say?"

"If Agwin's Jack needs to win this one, is to take a risk." I narrow my eyes as I see the Jack's wounded leg. "He has one good leg, so all he needs to do is to channel all of his power to his leg and shot straight through. Blyke's reaction time wouldn't see it coming."

I saw the Agwin Jack pick up two boulders and chucked them at Blyke, "that method would work if he had. **Two. Working. Legs.** " I groan.

"Aoi! What side are you on?" Elaine glared at me.

"No, it's just that- people who make stupid mistakes get me all pissy." I explain to her, "If you're going to use your ability, use it right."

"Says the guy with no ability."

"Can you like, not reference me being powerless?" I glared at her.

Lightning begins to shoot out of our eyes and collides with each other. The stare lasted for a few seconds before Broven called out.

"Stop!" Broven looked at the two combatants, "This round's victor is clear! It's our loss."

"I, uh…" The Jack looked at his King in shame.

"It's fine. Come and get your leg healed." Broven gestures him to come over.

I see their new Queen walk forward, "I will take it from here."

"You're all patch up." Elaine slap my arm, I winced in reaction and look at her.

"Ow… Thanks." I gave her a small smile.

Elaine quickly blush and look away, "Shut up, idiot. You better pay me back."

"Date?" I smirk.

"N-NO!" She punch my shoulder and stared at me, "look if we meet up again, you better give me some oranges!"

"Oranges?"

"Yeah, my parents have a small orange farm and they sometimes send me some." Elaine nodded.

"Alright. Ya know this is the first time you and I have a conversation without us strangling each other."

Elaine's eyes widened before looking away, puffing her cheeks, "Just shut up."

I looked and see our Jack activating his ability and fire a pair of energy beams at the opposing Queen.

I stand up and cross my arms and observe the battle. As the smoke cleared, created by the impact of Blyke's ability, I see two arachnid legs sprout out of the Queen's back and use it as protection to block Blyke's attack. My eyes widen.

'Such a powerful ability' I stroke my chin, 'If her ability is similar to spider legs, then Blyke needs to be more unpredictable.'

"Blyke! Stop playing her game and do something!" I shouted out.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Arlo look at me, but I ignored his gaze.

"What the hell do you-" He dodge an arachnid leg, "Mean!?"

He uses two palms and fired his ability to dodge away from her attacks.

"Just do something unpredictable!" I hinted.

Blyke rolled his eyes, "Wow, thanks, Aoi!" his tone in a sarcastic manner, "I really wish Arlo crush you!"

"In your fucking dreams!" I spat.

* * *

 **(Arlo's POV)**

I looked at Aoi with sudden interest. Something was funny about him, not only he manages to talk back to a Jack, let alone attack him. He also argued with me. Without fear. There's something about him that I don't know.

"Oh for fuck sake!" I heard Aoi groan.

* * *

 **(Aoi's POV)**

"Nobody wants a back seat driver" I heard Blyke yelled.

"Well, no one wants to hear a whiner!" I countered, "Get in there!"

Blyke rolled his eyes and use his ability to fire his energy beams backward to propel himself forward. Dodging multiple legs in the process.

 _'Nice! Well, at least he's listening!'_ I smirk.

As our Jack got closer, charging his trump card, I see the Queen bring out two more set of arachnid legs.

"Blyke!"

"Wha-" the newly formed leg smacked him in the side, causing him to get launched and tumble on the ground.

 _'_ Damnit _!'_ I glared at Agwin's queen, _'Are you going to pull two more sets of legs out of your ass?!'_ I looked at Arlo, _'Arlo! Call it off damn it!'_

Seraphina and I caught our eyes, we both have the same thought.

Seraphina looked at the field, "Enough."

I looked and see Blyke, just one millisecond away from a heavy injury or worse, death. I breathe out a sigh of relief.

"There's no point in continuing this match. The win is yours." She finish.

I turn to Elaine, "Princess, go and help Blyke."

Elaine just nodded and help Blyke away from the battlefield. Surprised that she actually listen to me.

Arlo just glanced at me and Sera for a second, narrowing his eyes for a bit.

I see Seraphina stepped forward before Arlo stopped her, "I already told you. Blyke and I are going to take care of this. You **will** sit back and watch." He put on his asshole smirk.

* * *

 **Abilities Used:**

 **Name:** Blyke

 **Ability:** Energy Beam

 **Level:** 4.5

 **Power:** ||||||||||||||||

 **Speed:** ||||||||

 **Trick:** ||||||||

 **Recovery:** ||||||||

 **Defense:** ||||||

* * *

 **Name:** Elaine

 **Ability:** Healing

 **Level:** 3.5

 **Power:** ||

 **Speed:** ||

 **Trick:** ||

 **Recovery:** |||||||||||||||

 **Defense:** ||||||

* * *

 **Name:** Arlo

 **Ability:** Barrier

 **Level:** 6.3

 **Power:** ||||||||||||

 **Speed:** ||

 **Trick:** ||||||||||

 **Recovery:** ||||||

 **Defense:** ||||||||||||||||||

* * *

 **Name:** Gou

 **Ability:** Super Strength

 **Level:** 4.0

 **Power:** |||||||||||||

 **Speed:** ||||||

 **Trick:** ||||

 **Recovery:** ||||

 **Defense:** ||||||||||

* * *

 **(AN: Hey guys, serwalt here! Or also known as D3AD_ReTr0! If you guys want part 2 of Turf Wars all you have to do is comment and just scream in all caps "WE WANT PART TWO!". Also, tell me what are your guy's thoughts! Put in theories! Hell, the most important! Support Uru-Chan and her Webtoon comic, "UnOrdinary"!)**


	4. Chapter 3: Turf Wars (Part 2)

"Both are down on member each!" I heard the announcer stated, "The next match will be between Wellston's King and Agwin's Queen!"

I looked at both combatants and stroke my chin, ' _both of them seem powerful.'_

"And begin!"

The Agwin's queen summons all eight of her arachnid legs and at the same time, attempt to strike Arlo. However, the Wellston King retaliate and counter with his own ability, barrier. Arlo's eyes shine blue, his cocky smirk as her damage was canceled.

I would admit, the Agwin's queen is beautiful. I see her use eight of her arachnid legs to jump up in the air. Arlo kept his smirk up and extend his palm toward her attack. As her eight legs attacked the forcefield, I see immediately, heavy scratches started to form on her body.

"Damn, I almost forgot about Arlo's offensive ability." I sigh. "If I'm being honest, the Agwin queen has no chance."

As she landed, scratches covering the upper region of her body, she stared at Arlo before stepping back, "D-Don't come any closer!" I can sense her panic as she desperately tries to his Arlo, only to be stopped by his barrier.

Two hits, the more she hit, the more wounds start to come. She tried to back up some more only to get caught at the back of the forcefield before she knew it. She was trap.

The arachnid queen tries to break out of her cage, using her eight legs, only to cause more wounds.

Arlo walked into his barrier like it was nothing, whistling a small tune as he inched closer.

"I said stay back!" She summons all her legs towards Arlo

With a wave of his hand, he summons his own, small barrier to protect himself, "Aren't you supposed to be undefeatable?"

Arlo stopped and smirk, "What a disappointment… I had heard so many good things about you… But you're really nothing out of the ordinary."

"Shut up!" She queen made a desperate move and tries to slap her jailor only for it to miss.

Arlo then grabbed her hand and use his free hand to grasp her neck, I started to see his hands shine.

"Stop the fight!" I hear Broven shout out, "We've lost this one!"

I glared at Arlo, "Arlo! You've won! There's nothing to prove! Let go!"

' _Why are you doing this?!'_ I feel rage building up inside me, I see the Agwin's queen using every bit of strength for him to let go.

"Screw it!" I growled and started to head to the scene.

"Hey!" I heard Blyke's voice before arms begin to wrap my shoulder, putting me int lock.  
I turn and see the Jack, his eyes glowing, "Let Arlo do this thing…"

"That's it! I'm breaking her outta there!" I heard the opposing Jack said.

"Wait, Gou! You're not strong enough to-!"

Too late. I see Arlo raise his palm, towards the direction of Gou's position as he slams into the barrier.

The damage was reflected back to Gou as he spits out blood.

"Guh!" Gou said before kneeling down.

I then look to look at the opposing queen as she kept struggling.

"Arlo!" I heard Seraphina's voice, "That's enough."

I look at Arlo and see who smirked and use both of his hands to put the spider queen in a choking grasp.

" **ARLO!"** I bring my head forward before bringing it back, hard. I heard a crack as I break Blyke's nose and sprint forward.

"Aoi!" I heard Seraphina cried out, but I ignored it and sprint towards the field.

For just a split second, I see Seraphina at Arlo's barrier before she punched it. I see the barrier cracked and started to close in on the distance.

I see Sera's arm which was being repaired like her arm went back in time.

"Gahh!" Arlo wince in pain -blood coughed out from his mouth- and shoved the queen.

I manage to reach her and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Rein!" Broven yelled as the King dash towards us.

"The fuck you running here for!" I glared, "Get your damn healer!"

"U-Uh." I heard Agwin's healer stammered before running towards Rein.

I wrapped Rein's arm around the back of my neck and pulled her up, with Broven moving to her side and assist as well.

"Thank you," Broven gave me a small nod, "are all Wellston student assholes?"

I smirk and chuckle, "Just Ass-lo."

Agwin's King chuckle as well before looking at Seraphina and Arlo, "Well that's embarrassing. I've never seen a team fight itself before."

Arlo glared at him, before turning to me. I could see the rage in his eyes. I didn't back down. In return, I gave him a calm glare.

I see Seraphina walk towards the King, and I decided to let the healer helped Rein.

"H-Hey…" I hear her voice and I turn around.

The Queen, Rein, gave me a weak smile, "You didn't have to do that, but… Thank you."

I smile back, "It was all a cripple can do."

"Here." She coughs and took a small pencil down and write something on a piece of paper before giving it to me, "that's my number."

I blushed immediately and took it, "T-thank y-you."

She giggles, "No prob."

I turn and took a deep breath. I see Seraphina stared at me before looking back at Broven.

"This Turf War is still ongoing," Sera said in an authoritative manner. "You have two options: Either forfeit, and accept your loss, or continue to fight, with me as your next opponent." She glared, I see her eyes glowing. "Which will you choose?"

"Daaaamn," I said and smirk at Broven, "Choose wisely."

Broven glared at me and grit his teeth, "Fine. You win."

* * *

 **(No POV)**

Arlo stared at Aoi who was sitting at the next train cart then looked at Seraphina. Elaine was healing Blyke's broken nose before going to Arlo to heal his wounds.

"Elaine." Arlo talked, "What the hell happened to Seraphina? Why did she act up like that? And most importantly," He glared at Aoi, who was dozing off into a sleep. "Who is that student?"

"I…" Elaine looks down, "I don't know… Nothing I say gets through to her anymore." She explains. "And Aoi, one of the recent new students, was different from John.

"John?" Arlo's eyebrow arch.

"Ah, that's right! You don't know him! I forgot you're not in our grade!" Elaine looks at him. She sighs, "She's been striving on being perfect, but since Seraphina been hanging out John and Aoi, she changed."

Elaine groan, "Honestly, I don't know what she sees in them! Just mentioning them makes me mad!"

She then got all tense, "These guys in our class are total weaklings. Doesn't even have an ability." Elaine look at the ground as she continues her rant, "and somehow, they've gotten close lately, and last night to this morning. Sera slept at John's place, and Aoi walked her home!"

Arlo's eyes looked at her with sudden interest from her statement, "Elaine… From now on, I want you to keep a close eye on her. Let me know if she does anything suspicious."

Arlo looks away, "As for John and Aoi. I'll deal with him."

* * *

 **Abilities Used:**

 **Name:** Seraphina

 **Ability:** Time Manipulation

 **Level:** 8.0

 **Power:**?

 **Speed:**?

 **Trick:**?

 **Recovery:**?

 **Defense:**?


	5. Chapter 4: Just Like Oranges

"Alright class," I heard the teacher called out. "Time to get your scores on your math test."

"Agh, dammit!"

"I completely forgot about that!"

"I really hope I didn't fail."

I snorted to their reactions, "It's legit that simple." I said to myself, "It's just finding factors and shit." I set my head down on my desk.

"Elaine?" I heard the teacher called out.

I hear the footsteps come towards the teacher, a few seconds later, "What?! A 71?!"

"I'm sorry Elaine," The teacher sigh, "but your work is just plain confusing."

"Oh please, we worked on the net force of x and y!" Elaine exclaimed.

I brought my head up, "Elaine you idiot, that's physics."

"I-... I!" She blushes in embarrassment and grabs her paper, stomping towards her desk.  
"And Aoi." I stood up and walk towards my teacher and grabbed my test, "impressive Aoi, a 98%."

"Eh." I shrugged, "It's not much."

"Pfft, what's this bullshit got to do with the real world," I groan when I heard Tochann's voice.

"Tochann." The teacher's eyes glow brown and hit him on the head with a levitated stapler.

"Gah! Ow…" Tochann whine.

"I would not tolerate any sort of complaining and whining. You failed your test, you paid the consequence, just like every job out there. Tochann." He glare and I see Tochann sink to his seat.

"And for the ones that failed, Elaine, you and a few others will head to the tutoring station. Ah, Aoi." He looked at me, "When's your tutoring period?"

"Oh, um. 4th hour." I responded.

"You will be heading to the tutoring station on 4th period, if you do so, Aoi will report back to me and will say who was there. Those that were there will receive extra credit."

"Ew, Aoi? No way!" I heard one student cry out.

"Hell noooo. Not a cripple, I think I rather have Seraphina teach me."

I sigh in defeat and walk to my desk.

"A 98? Awesome." John looked behind and smile at me.

"Well. What did you get?" I rose an eyebrow.  
"Ehhhh 84." John shrug.

"It's still good." I smile at him.

"I met Arlo." My eyes perk up.

"Oh? What do you think of him." I tilted my head.

"He was nice, I accidentally bumped into him and one of his friends tries to beat me up. However, Arlo holds him back and just let me go." John explain.

"Huh… Alright." I nodded.

"Something wrong?"

"O-Oh, nothing. It's nothing." I let out a nervous laugh, "However, stop gelling your hair."

John slightly narrow his eyes and stick out his tongue, "No." and look towards the classroom.

I sighed and tapped my chin, ' _This isn't like Arlo to be nice… What are you planning…'_

* * *

"Aoi? Stay for a bit?" My teacher called out.

"Yes! Uhm, Ms…. What's your name again?" I sweatdropped.

She groans, "Ms. Vert, with a silent "t". Didn't your godfather told anything about me?"

"Oh, Midoriya? Nah, the only thing I recall is," I tap my chin a bit and smirk, "You were good in bed, he says."

"Nng." I see a faint of blush on Ms. Vert's cheeks before her gaze is a form of a glare "Aoi… After you tutor the students if you can send this message to Midoriya."

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

The teacher grabbed my collar and pull me, her eyes glowing in rage, I could see everything on her desk start to levitate.

"Say something embarrassed about me." Ms. Vert growled, "I will shove a cactus. **Up. His. Ass…** Do I make myself clear?"

"C-Crystal!" I stammered, fucking hell Midoriya. What did you do this time?!  
"Good." She deactivated her ability, and everything dropped back to their position, "Have a nice day~."

"T-Thank you, Ms. Vert." I nodded and quickly left the classroom.

* * *

"Well, tutoring is such a bore," I groan.

I was at the tutoring station, in the library, just waiting for someone to come and ask for help. Nothing. No plea for help, not a simple cry of plea, anything.

With nothing better to do, I whip out my phone and started to text Rein.

Yo, sup?

Oh, hey Aoi. Almost forgot who you were for a sec Rein texted back

Already missing me?

Hah, you wish. Watcha doing? I'm pretty sure Rein chuckled.

Waiting for at least, like one person to tutor

I'm guessing no one came?

I sigh and reluctantly texted back, Yep…

Well, it's fine, but no offense. Who would learn from a cripple?

Some taken, and for the second part, no one. :(

Welp, Broven is coming, I gtg. Text you later? Rein asked.

Yeah, sure. Cya.

I looked up and see Elaine coming towards here.

' _Fuuuuuuuuuck.'_ I groan, ' _I rather tutor Tochann then you…'_

As Elaine reach the tutoring table, I took a deep breath and looked at Elaine, "So… How may I help you."

Elaine looked at me and looked at the other tables, "Are their other-"

"Princess, the only tutor for this hour is me," I said with a bored expression.

She sighs, looked back at the entrance of the library and back at me and groan, "I guess you do for now."

I roll my eyes.

"Hey! Be thankful."

"Shh!" I heard other students 'shushing' at us.

I sigh, "Alright, sit right next to me."

Slowly, Elaine walks towards me and pull a chair and sat right next to where I'm sitting.

"Just because I'm getting help from you doesn't make us friends." Elaine looks away.

"Alright, sure. Whatever." I shrug.

"Okay, can you help me with this?" She pulled out a piece of paper with writing on it, "I don't understand what I'm doing wrong."

I look at her work and sigh, "Elaine… Factoring and the equation for friction don't go together."

"What?" Elaine looks at her work and groans, "Darn it…"

I groan with her as well, this is going to be a long day.

* * *

Bad news, Elaine kept messing up on every single equation. Good news, she was getting more used to listening to me.

"So Aoi." Elaine stopped and look at me.

"Hm?" I look at her from her work.

"Why… Why did you attack Arlo?" She looks at me. "You know he's powerful than you. Yet, you try to rebel. So… Why?"

"..." I stayed silent, not saying anything.

"You broke Blyke's nose!" She glared, "I'm surprised you're not dead!"

"Because it's just not right!" I shouted gaining the attention of all students in the library, the librarian gave me a stern glare and shush me. I waited until the situation calmed down and silent.

Elaine looks at me, wide eye. "Wha-"

"When I see Arlo strangling Rein, the Agwin Queen, I just... Did it." I sigh and sat down. "I hate it when people use their ability to gain power. You say it's a social hierarchy yet you treat it as a dictatorship."

"But without the hierarchy, there would be chaos. No control!" Elaine exclaim.

"But what about democracy?" I glared. "Where the leaders will listen to the people."

"What's the point? It takes to long!"

"But the wait would be worth it!" I talked back.

"The King's word is instant and it gets the job done." Elaine's voice starts to increase.

"Don't you hate it? Being controlled by someone powerful than you?"

"Arlo is a great person. He would never abuse his power like that!."

"Shh!" Every student glared at us.

I rolled my eyes, there is no way I can convince Elaine.

With a sigh, I looked at Elaine's work, "And please, stop using the equation for trajectory. It's Algebra."

"Hmph." She crosses her arms and looks away.

* * *

"Jesus Christ, Princess." I groan.

"Whaaaat." Elaine whine.

"The reason why you're wrong is that of a simple dumb addition." I groan.

"Sorry…" She rolled her eyes.

"It's fine, I made that mistake before. Never liked math anyway."

"Oh. Well, what subjects do you like?"

"Music. Well, Band" I responded with a smile.

"... Really?" Elaine arch an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I'm in that class, but I never see you in that class," Elaine explained.

"That's because I'm in Advanced Band, aka Wind Ensemble. You're probably in Symphonic or Concert Band."

"Wait, how did a third year get in Wind Ensemble?" Elaine asks in surprise.

"That's because I'm better than you," I smirk.

"That's not what I ask!" she pouts.

"Yes, you did! Aoi: Three, Princess: One"

"You little-"

"What? Cripple? Princess, I would be rich if someone called me a cripple." I laughed a bit, "What band you're in?"

"Symphonic…" She groans, "are you in any other band?" Elaine arch an eyebrow.

"Jazz 2, basically 'Advance Jazz.'. Oh! I'm also in the Marching Band as well!" I smile.

"That's… That's actually nice." Elaine smile.

"Oh yeah, wanna go shopping after school?" I ask.

"Uh, why?"

"I need to buy oranges for you." I smile, "I do want to owe you."

"Huh? Oh yeah," She gave me a small smile, "But why me?"

"Well, you probably can choose out the best oranges?" I suggest, giving her an exaggerated shrug.

"... Nah." She smirks, and pick up her stuff. "You do the work all by yourself."

"W-wait. What?"  
"Princess: Two, Aoi: Three. I'm catching up." She stuck out her tongue and walk out of the library.

"Wait… Oh, you son of a bitch." I growl as I see her off.

* * *

I struggled when I bought a whole bag of oranges to Sera's dorm. I looked at the locked door, pulled out my phone and my blue speaker, set it at a music, smirk, and took a deep breath.

 **(Insert "I didn't get no sleep cause of y'all Remix)**

"I DIDN'T GET NO SHIT CAUSE OF Y'ALL!" I yelled and banged at the. "YOU NEVER GONNA GET SHIT CUZ OF ME!"

Elaine just slam the door open and just glare, "Really?"

"Hey, not might fault you didn't help." I rolled my eyes.

"Jesus Aoi! You only have to bring just a few oranges! Not an entire bag!" Elaine said wide-eyed, "Besides, my parents just send me some oranges."

"… Really?" I arch an eyebrow, "I did that work just for nothing?"

"Yep." Elaine smirk. "Princess: Three, Aoi: Three. Tied up with you."

"… I'm fucking done with this." I throw my arms up, "Mm, fuck this shit I'm out."

"No, Aoi. It's fine. Thank you." She smiles shyly and looks away, "By the way Sera is home."

"Oh nice, is it okay if you make some orange juice while I check up on her?" I ask.

"Yeah sure, suit yourself." Elaine shrug.

I walk up to Sera's door and knock.

"Come in." I heard her called out.

I walked in and look at her. She was reading a book of unOrdinary, "You made a ruckus." She chuckled and close the book and look at me.

"Just to get her attention." I shrug.

"You know, It's funny." Sera smiled at me, "Is that you guys are weird."

"What do you mean? We literally hate each other." I scoff.

"No, it's that you guys are like siblings." She laughs. "You would go for each other's necks, but in the end, you just end up friends."

"Okay. Sera." I glared, "We are not friends. Elaine treats me like ass when we first met. Left me to dust basically. It was just you and John that I have."

"But Aoi. If I'm not there. Who would take care of you guys." Seraphina ask.

"I don't know… I hope it doesn't come to that." I sigh and walk out.

"Before you go." I stop and turn to Seraphina, "Tell Elaine, I'm going for a walk. If she has any drinks for me, just let her put it in my room."

"Aight." I smile and leave her room.

"Elaine!" I called out.

"Yeah?"

"Seraphina is going out for a bit, just leave a cup of orange juice for her." I pointed behind me to let her see Seraphina putting on her shoes

"Alright!" I heard her call out. "I made one for you as well."

"Oh, nice." I walk to her, "Thanks-"

' _Wait, holy shit. Did she actually make me orange juice?'_ I thought.

"Something wrong?" Elaine tilts her head and walks towards me with two cups.

"Oh, nothing. You didn't poison it, did you?" I ask.

"Aoi, you idiot. I'm a healer."

"… Touché." I sigh and grab my own juice and sat down, "Ya know. You're just like these Oranges."

"Excuse me?" She looks at me, with an arched eyebrow.

"Well to put the color Orange to meaning." I tap my chin, "It's basically like a healer. Although it comes from the color red, the aggressive side of yours. You're a bit calmer due to its counterpart, yellow."

Elaine just looks at me with blank eyes.

"E-eh, sorry. It just came out of me-"

"N-No… It's fine." She smiles. "It was nice for you to say that."

I look at her and blushed before looking away. I'm pretty sure she blush as well.

"J-just give Sera her drink, damn it." I stammered.

Elaine nodded quickly, "O-Ok." and quickly turned.

I exhale and groan, "Aoi, you fucking idiot."


	6. Chapter 5: An Unordinary Book

I sigh and took a sip from my orange juice, I still remember my talk with John and Elaine.

" _It can happen, but it can be flawed as well… The government system will be complex to handle. It's best to stick with one system as possible."_

" _What's the point? It takes to long!"_

I groan, and lean back, ' _Maybe a compromise of two systems. A group of God-Tiers form a council of some sort and still control the low-tiers, but at the same time, the low life can check and balance the power of the top of the hierarchy.'_

I groan and stand up, ' _Maybe if I research Unordinary again… It could help me.'_. I made my way towards Seraphina's room, only to notice it be slightly open.

' _Huh, I know Sera always close her door.'_ I thought. ' _And I was the first one out before Sera. Oh shit.'_

I open the door and see the book "Unordinary" out in the open. I look and see an orange juice filled cup on her desk with a note that's been signed by "Elaine."

' _Damn it Sera.'_ I facepalm, ' _You could've at least hide it?!'_

I exit the room and knock on Elaine's door. I heard a gasp inside, "C-coming!"

As the door open, I see Elaine a bit nervous.

' _Yep, definitely saw the book.'_

"Don't report Sera."

She froze up a bit, "But-"

"Sera could be a vigilante? A Superhero?" I narrow my eyes, "Elaine, some cripples read this book and do you see cripple superhero?"

"But still! I'm not taking any chances, Seraphina could be in danger, what if she turned to a Vigilante?!"

"Her decision doesn't matter what you think Elaine," I growl in disagreement. "A High-Tier would like Unordinary and would not be a Superhero."  
"But those Superheroes that died by EMBER…" She started to whimper, tears start to form, "I-I'm afraid that Seraphina might be one of them."

I soften my expression, "Elaine… You can't control your friends' lives. Sooner or later, they will make their own decisions. Just like you." I look at her and for a few secon, s I pulled her into a hug.

Elaine froze up for a second, before slowly wrapping her arms around my waist and start to sob on my chest.

"I know it's hard to lose friends… I lost some as well." I flinch as I slightly dive into my own past, "But it's important to move on. Remember, a Superhero's life is never sunshine and rainbows. They do whatever they can to protect us."

Elaine sniff and I felt her nod of understanding.

"Elaine… Promise me." I pat her head, "Promise me you won't report her."

"I…" Elaine pause for a bit, "I promise…"

"I'll keep an eye on her." I smile.

Elaine slowly pushes away, and wipe her eyes. She looks at me for a second and slaps me.

"Ow! What the hell!" I wince in pain.

"That was for making me cry!" Elaine pouted and look away from me shyly.

"Yeah," I rolled my eyes, "You're welcome," I said sarcastically.

"And…" Elaine look and pull me to a soft hug, it felt more warm and close. Surprise, before regaining myself, I hugged her back.

A few seconds later she pushes herself away from me and gave me a soft smile, "And… Thank you."

We both blush and look away. However, I didn't see a foot coming towards my shin.

"OW!" I glared at Elaine, "Really?!"

"Oranges? Really? You're so cliché." Elaine smirk and wipe a small tear, "Princess: Four, Aoi: Three."

"This isn't gonna end is it." I groan.

"Nope!" Elaine closes the door, leaving me hanging.

* * *

I went to Sera's room and sat on her bed. I picked up "Unordinary" and started reading. I flip through various pages, trying to support my claim. Nothing. I groan and laid on the bed and close my eyes.

" _Aoi, powerful is just a word." I heard a voice in my head, "A powerful person is how they express themselves."_

I open my eyes and sigh, ' _Midoriya, what would you do? How would you break the system?'_

"Ahem." I heard a voice and look towards the direction of the source.

It was Seraphina, fuck.

"Oh shit." I sat up, "Sorry."

She didn't say anything and look at the orange juice on the desk.

"Elaine found it, did she."

I nodded in response, skimming through the book again.

"Great…"

"No need to worry. I manage to convince her to not tell anyone." I assured her.

"Really?" Seraphina looks at me with an arched eyebrow.

"Mhm."

* * *

I was sitting right next to Seraphina, as I see John, all whiny, and mopey slump next to us.

"Jeez John, you look like report cards are coming out this Friday," I smirk.

"Ughhhhhhhh." John whined some more and tremble, "The thought of it get's me anxious!"

"Can't be that bad," Sera assured him.

"Easy for you to say! T-They're not even your grades!" John shot back.

"Hey, John. I don't think I can give that book back to you."

John just looks at her, "... Elaine found it, didn't she?"

I see Seraphina, miss tap on her phone and cause a "game over" on her screen of "Flappy Pigs".

"Well-"

"Aw come on, Sera!" John freaked out and pointed at her, ranting on her mistakes. I chuckle and roll my eyes.

"Okay, I get it. I messed up." Seraphina groans, "But Aoi manage to convince Elaine, not to snitch on me."

"Really?!" John looks at me with sparkly eyes.

"Heh, It's not much." I chuckle.

"It IS! That much." John smile, "So Sera, what did you think of the book?"

She looks at John, "Honestly, I thought it was a bit absurd."

"That and you need to stop gelling your hair." I snickered.

"That's it! I'm going back to class!" I laugh at John's response.

' _Oh god, his fucking reaction!'_ I puff my cheeks as I hold my laugh.

"But!" Seraphina hold a part of his uniform and smile at him, "I figured I wasn't getting the full picture, so maybe you can help me clear some things up."

John looks at Seraphina and smile back, "Hrm." He slides back down to a sitting position, "Well, let's see…"

As John explain his book, I look at the sky and close my eyes.

* * *

"Oh shit John, you have Unordinary?" I pick up the book and smile.

It was a few months back, back when I first met John. It was interesting to see that we're neighbors, it was quite nice, to be honest.

"Yeah." John smile.

"It's hard to come by with these things." I open the book, "Like, right when it was out to the public, it was immediately banned due to the increase of Superheroes. Not that I don't mind."

"I'm glad you like it." My gelled hair friend laugh.

"Though I do mind your gelled hair. I'm pretty sure it looks good when it's not jailed." I pointed out.

"No!" John holds his hair and stuck his tongue out.

I tackled him and made an attempt to mess up his hair. I pulled his hand away from his hair and start to ruffle his hair

"Gah! Asshole!" He elbowed me in the gut and I grunted in pain.

I then put my arm around his neck and put him in a headlock, trying to make him submit.

"Let go!" John squirmed.

"Say, Uncle!" I smirk.

"Bitch!" He reared his foot towards between my legs.

I cried out in pain, and let go and hold my pain down towards the southern area, "Fuuuuck, you kicked me in the dick!"

"You tackled me!"

"But out of all the damn places, you hit them?!" I wince and sat down. "Uuuuuughhhh…"

John looks at my pathetic state and sighed, "Alright, as a way of sorry. You can borrow the book."

"Really?!" I sat up quickly, my eyes perk up from the bargain.

"Yeah, totally." John smile.

"Nice!"

* * *

I felt a nudge and open my eyes to see Seraphina looking at me, "Hey, fourth period is about to start." She warned, "You should head down to the Library to see anyone who needs some help."

"Oh." I quickly stood up. "Thanks, Sera."

"No prob." She gives me her trademark smirk, "but thank you."

"Hm?" I look at her.

"For convincing Elaine not to turn me in."

I smile, "It's what friends are for."


	7. Chapter 6: Lightning PinkQueen!

I signed in on the library with my school ID and thanked the librarian before walking towards a table.

"I don't get why teachers always like to give tests out at the end of the quarter," I heard a complaint to my right, "now I have a million exams to make up!"

I turn towards the source of the voice and see a familiar pink hair girl.

' _Oh shit, it's our school's Queen.'_ I thought, ' _Almost forgot about her.'_

I sigh and went towards our Queen only to see Blyke, "Ah shit…"

Blyke turn and immediately glare at me, "What do you want?"

"Easy Blyke." The pink girl assured him before looking at me, "Hi! How may we help you?"

"Well," I shrug, "It's more like, how can **I** help you?"

"Oh," She said in shock before giving me a nice smile. "Well I was gone for the past week, and I'm a bit behind so…"

"I can help you catch up." I smile in response, "Ummm, what's your name?"

She giggles in response, "Really? Thank you! Names Remi."

I sat right next to her as Blyke glared at me like daggers poking at my body.

"So what you miss was the factoring equations, you know. The one with a big ass 'X' when you put in your work."

"Ok, what else?"

"We also got ourselves a review for a test which is mostly about ability levels, and how to achieve them." I shrug, "easy stuff."

"Oh and Turf War." I look at her, which got her attention more, "Sera substituted you for Queen."

"And you broke my nose…" Blyke growled.

"You what?" Remi glared at me.

"Well in my defense," I glared at Blyke, "I was saving Agwin's queen from further injuries from Ass-lo."

"And for some reason, I'm not surprised that you called him that." Remi sigh, "But how did you break Blyke's nose?"

"I headbutted him," I said without a beat.

"You did?" She looks at me wide eye, "Aren't you a cripple-"

"Remi, he was really close to the back of my head. I'm pretty sure everyone can headbutt someone if they try."

Remi looks at me and sigh, Blyke didn't like my response since his response is more glaring daggers. I just rolled my eyes.

Then the red-hair student eyes widen, "Oh yeah!" He holds up a book close to his mouth and whispers to Remi.

"Seraphina kicked Arlo's ass at Turf Wars!" He whispers.

"Well, duh! I already know that!" Remi looks, "Everyone was whispering about it this morning."

"What?! How did they find out!?" Blyke was shocked.

"Blyke, when was the last time you told anyone that information?" I groan and shook my head.

"E-Eh?" Blyke took some thought into it before groaning.

"Thought so." I smirk, "Who did you tell?"

"... Isen."

"Really? Out of all the people you could tell, it's Isen? He literally wants the front page of the school's paper! And he's a school journalist!"

"But, he's a good friend!" Blyke glared.

"Guys, can the argument quit?" Remi groan, "I just got back last night."

"Must've been some family emergencies." I look at her, "Like, immediate family emergencies"

Remi stopped what her doing, "It's actually…" She tightens her fist, "I went home to attend a funeral… My brother was murdered.."

' _Oh shit.'_ I gasp. ' _It couldn't be EMBER… Could it?'_ I tap my chin.

"I-I'm… Really sorry I ask." I look at her sadly.

"No, It's fine." Remi smile sadly.

"Are you sure?" I arch an eyebrow, "Like truthfully."

Remi looks away, for a second. I thought I saw some tears flowing down.

"I-I'm sorry." I see Blyke glaring at me, "I shouldn't have pushed into the subject."

"I-It's okay…" Remi looks at me, "You're the cripple… Right?"

"In the flesh," I smile proudly. Emphasis on proudly. "I'm not that much anyway. Besides." I look at her with wonder.

"I've heard that Sera and Arlo tend to get into… Disagreements. Why don't you separate the two?"

"Oh please," She wipes her eye, "Arlo and Seraphina are on a different level. I just don't want to get kill-... I'm not sure anymore…"

I laugh, "So, Remi? What kind of ability do you have?"

"O-Oh!" She smiles, "It's Lightning." Remi balled her hand into a fist. Lightning starts to crackle around it.

"O-Oh." I stammered, I cry out with a small whimper, "You're not going to shock me, will ya?"

"What? No" Remi laugh a bit, "You're a nice person!" She smacks my back. The one she charged her lightning…

" **GGgggGGGAaaahhh!** " I cried out as the shock hit me.

"O-Oh, shoot!" Remi said in… Shock **(AN: I'm not sorry)** , "Blyke! Help me get him to the infirmary!" She shut down her ability.

"Damn it Remi!" Blyke was crying on the floor, laughing.

* * *

Darren activated his ability and glared at the three of us.

" **Alright… Who started this?"** Multiple red eyes look at me specifically and I shrivel in fear.

Immediately, we all pointed at Remi.

"Oh come on guys!" Remi glared at us and groan, "I said I was sorry!"

" **Shut it!"** Darren's abilities intensified. " **Not a fucking word!"**

We all gulp, and Darren groan. Shutting off his ability. "I don't get paid enough for this shit."

I see Darren went to his desk and start to mix a few formulas, Remi set me down on a bed and look at me sadly.

"Really it's fine." I assure her, "You just forgot to deactivate your ability."

"But-"

"Ah, babababa!" I interrupt her. "No buts!"

Remi pouted and sigh.

The doc went up to me with a scary look on his face, "Drink this, and just stay here for a bit."

"Thank's Doc." I chuckle a bit and chug it down. "Jeez, it gets better every week."

"Yeah, it's not like **SOMEONE COME HERE OFTEN!** " Darren glared.

"Heh… Heh, whoops." I give out a weak chuckle.

"Just… Stay here a bit." Darren turns and walk back to his desk.

I sigh and lay down, and start to text to John.

Hey John.  
Oh hey man. Where are you?

At the infirmary, lol

How dafuq did you get into the infirmary?

I snicker and took a pic of Remi and send it to John, She happen

"Aoi?! Did you took a pic of me?" Remi turns and glared.

"Nuuuuu" I stuck out my tongue.

"Aoi." She activates her ability.

"I was sending it to Jooohn." I whine, "He was wondering where I was."

"And you took a pic of me?" She grabs my collar and pull me closer to my face

I can see Blyke smirking at me.

"Oh please, you shocked me!" I growl a bit.

"For fuck sake!" the Doc glared at us, "I don't want Aoi more injured!"

"Yeah, Lightning PinkQueen!" I smirk.

Everyone was silent, I look around and see Blyke and Darren look at me, wide eye.

A few seconds later, everyone was laughing, even Darren. Well everyone except Remi.

"Oh… Oh shit!" Darren wipes a tear, "I didn't expect that one!"

"S-Same man!" Blyke kept on laughing.

I laugh along with them and look at Remi, "I'm so sorry!" I look at her glaring eyes.

"You guys suck…" Remi groans and punches my arm lightly.

* * *

Blyke decided to separate paths with us after our stay in the infirmary.

I, on the other hand, decide to walk with Remi before meeting up with John.

"Ya know," I smile at Remi, "It's nice to have someone who's not trying to go for my neck."

"Really? What about Seraphina? Or Elaine?" Remi smile with an arched eyebrow.

"Well, John has Seraphina. And Elaine basically wants to beat me at my own game." I chuckle.

"Friendly competition?"

"You could say that. Unfortunately, she's already in the lead by one point."

Remi laugh, "Sounds like Elaine." She then looks at me and gasps for a bit.

"What is it?" I look at her confused, she slowly raises a finger and point at the school's board.

My eyes widen, ' _No…'_

The "Death Pool". Basically, you just best on which Superhero will die next. I never liked it. It was an insult to my views and the protector's views.

Remi marched forward the board and grabbed it. Tears start to run down her cheeks.

"Remi…" I put my hand on her shoulder.

"X-Static…" She gasps into a sob for a bit, drips of tears drop down on the paper.

"Who…?" I look at the Death Pool over her shoulder.

"That's Rei… My brother…"

"... He was a king here… Right?" I look at her, knowing the name.

"Y-You've met him?" Remi looks at me wide eye, tears still streaming down her cheek.

"Yeah…" I close my eyes.

* * *

"Fuck…" I cough out some blood and stare at the three attackers, "You know, I'm not used to seeing my own blood." I groan.

"Shut the fuck up!" One of the attackers points a knife at me, "You should've given us your money!" He spat on the ground.

"Well, you should've done that minutes ago." I gave them a weak smirk. "Seriously, three against one?"

"Bastard!" Another, holding a pipe, readies his weapon, "Get him."

' _Aw shit'_ I grunted in pain, ' _I'm in no condition to fight…'_

Seconds before they reach me, a wave of electricity surge through the ground, avoiding me and hit the three attackers.

"Ya know," A mysterious figure walk over to them, "It's unfair to go up against an unarmed person."

"You… Superheroes, really take their time," I cough a bit of blood and smile at my mysterious protector.

"Sorry." He gave me a weak chuckle, "But thank you for being patient."

"No prob." I sat down and lean on a tipped over barrel.

"And who the hell you're supposed to be?" The third attacker with brass knuckles snarled at him.

"Oh! Where are my manners." I see him smirk. "You can call me…" I see his eyes ignite as he was surrounded by Lightning, "X-Static."

"GET HIM!" The man with the pipe order.

"Gaaaah!" Both the guy with brass knuckles and knife charge at him.

X-Static smirk and dodge the man with a knife and quickly outstretch his palm and fire a short bolt of Lightning.

" **GGGGggggzaaaah!** " The man shudders in pain before falling down, knocked out.

I wince and saw the man with the pipe running towards him, "Watch out!"

X-Static looks and glared at him for a second. As the man with the pipe swing at him, my protector shifts his body to soften the blow and grabbed the pipe with his arms. X-Static's electricity flow through the pipe and electrocute the attacker.

As the man fell, the final attacker came up with his brass knuckles and knock him at the back of the head.

"NO!" I cried out as X-Static slumped to the floor, not moving.

"Fucking High-Tiers." The attacker spits on the floor and looks at me with raging eyes, "You'll join him as well!"

I looked at X-Static's slumped body, not knowing if he's okay. I then look back at my attacker and close my eye and take a deep breath.

Everything was calm, I could feel my wound starting to heal at a decent pace. The attacker's footstep was the only thing I hear. His battle cry was muffled, everything was slow.

As I felt my wound starting to finish healing, I open up my eyes and see my attacker swinging a right fist at me. I tilt to the left side, dodging it, and outstretch two of my arms quickly. Wrapping his head and arm, I start to finish it by performing a headlock.

He started to struggle at first, but a few seconds went past, his struggles start to die down, before he knew it. I knocked him out.

I let go of his slumped body and look at X-Static and run to him, "Hey… Hey!" I knelt to him and turn him over to lay on his back.

As I turned him around I could see the emblem, on the right of his chest, of the Wellston Private High School.

' _Wellston High?'_ I thought. ' _The only powerful student who uses Lightning is…'_

"Rei?" I look at him in surprise. I never met the guy before, but he had a good reputation of helping the weak.

Rei's eyes start to open slowly and look at me, "Y-You… Know me?"

"Bro. You legit help all the weak!" I smile at him, "And you were one of the people who inspire me to protect the ones I cared!"

Rei smile, "Thanks… Wait. What happened to the third guy?"

"Oh… I knocked him out." I told him.

"And your wound, weren't you about to faint?"

I wince, "Uhm, I just got lucky." I lied.

He arches an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yeah! Really!" I nodded quickly.

Rei looked at me some more, "Let me tell you something…"

* * *

"And that's how I met your brother." I smile sadly, leaving the last remaining details of my past.

Remi's eyes look at me in tears then back at the Death Pool paper, "T-Then I should honor his death by scrapping it."

"No…" I took the paper and pin it on the board.

"But-"

"Remi, who would remember his legacy?" I slowly took out a sharpie marker and marked a big "X" on the Death Pool title.

"What are you talking about…?" Remi looked at my work of what I'm doing.

I started to write something on the paper, "Your brother did so much to protect the weak, to inspire others, to inspire. **You.** " I smile at my handiwork, "Instead of keeping it to yourself, let the others know what he truly done."

Remi looks at the modification I made and gasp. She quickly turns to me and hugged me, starting to cry on my shoulder.

On the modified work I made, it was now read.

" **Thank you who are fighting for the right cause: Genie, Hurricane, Shatterstack, Mistress Emerald, Galaxy-Gal, and Venom"**

On the bottom, replacing the "dead list" it said, " **To those who died protecting they love and care for: Radiance, Equinox, X-Static, and ArkRaygeous… Thank you."**

* * *

 **(No POV)**

Arlo looks at Isen, "Isen, I need your expertise." He crosses his arms, "You can find any sort of information on anyone, right?"

"Well that's kind of an overstatement," Isen stammered. "But what kind of info are you looking for specifically?"

"Do you know two guys in your grade? Aoi and John?" Arlo looked at him.

"The two cripples that manage to hang out with Seraphina?" Isen reminded, "Yeah, they're both infamous. Why are you so interested?"

"I encounter them both and…" Arlo looks down in deep thought, "they seem suspicious."

"They're both powerless, they have no respect for the social hierarchy." Arlo explains, "John, on one hand, is completely unaware of his surroundings, and gets mediocre grades. Aoi, on the other hand, is a simple rebel. He never cowers down in fear. Hell. He headbutted Blyke and showed mercy to Agwin High."

Isen arch an eyebrow.

"The facts don't line up. So I want you to look into it. Aoi specifically. His top priority, find out every single secret about him. His history, and how he got to Wellston High. Then do the same with John." Arlo look.

"What?" Isen motion his hand a bit, "Is all that really necessary? You must be overthinking it. He probably just got lucky. You don't need to waste your time on-"

"Isen." Arlo's eyes glowed, "I don't remember asking for your opinion."

Isen shudders in fear, "Ah, my bad. Okay then, just leave it to me.

"And one more thing." Arlo said as Isen turned to leave, "Keep your mouth shut this time."

* * *

Abilities Used:

Name: Remi

Ability: Lightning

Level: 5.4

P: ||||||||||||||

S: ||||||||

T: ||||||||||

R: ||||||

D: ||

* * *

Name: Rei (or X-Static)

Ability: Lightning

Level: 5.8

P: ||||||||||||||||

S: ||||||||||

T: ||||||||

R: ||||||

D: ||||||||


	8. Chapter 7: Finding Evidence

Remi and I decide to go our separate ways, before we separate, I gave her my phone number if she needs someone. She was glad and thank me.

' _Now,'_ I groan and look around, ' _Time to find Johnny Boy.'_

"Oi! Cripple!" I heard Tochann Scottish accent and whine.

"Greaaaaat," I look back and see him engulf in a Eagle Spirit, "Oh fuck me!"

"This is for the knockout you gave to me!" He prepared a punch in his Eagle Spirit Form, but his fist is now engulfed with a grizzly's head.

' _Oh shit, he's starting to master his ability!'_ I sweatdropped.

As he punches, I quickly duck under and ran the other direction, ' _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!'_ I turn to see him catching up to me, rage in his eyes, wanting to strike me down, ' _Why can't you just leave me alone!'_ I whine.

I turn to see a punch coming to me and dodge to the side and face Tochann.

"Look man!" I put my hands in front of me, "I'm just a bit in a hurry!"

"Oh? To find John?" He scoffs, "He ain't going to save your ass!" Tochann threw a punch towards me, again.

I swiped my hand towards the punch to deflect the attack and went to a fighting stance.

"I don't want to fight!"

"It's not your choice!" His body engulfs with the spirit of the Grizzly Bear.

' _Damn it.'_ I wince, ' _This is going to suck.'_

With a roar, Tochann rush forward and made an attempt to grab my neck.

I quickly duck under and punch him in the stomach with my left and made an uppercut with my right fist.

The Scottish fighter stumbles back a bit before glaring at me and charge in again.

I threw in a slow left punch, to which Tochann dodge easily. I then quickly follow up with a straight, right punch towards his face.

The strike hit and I smirk as I got him. That celebration didn't last long. Slowly, Tochann looks at me with menacing eyes, his head engulfs with the spirit of the tortoise.

Tochann smirk, "You're going to have to hit harder than that!" He opens up his fist and palm strike me at the stomach.

I was launch back to a wall and cough out some blood, "Ggk!"

"You can't beat me Aoi." Tochann smirk, he picks me up by the collar and throws me to another wall.

"Gah!" I cried out in pain and slowly look up to him.

"Don't you see!" Tochann pulled me by the hair and kneed me straight in the nose, "I am better!" A kick to my cheek, "Stronger!"

I heard a crack and blood start to flow from my nose. I grip my fist tightly.

' _I can't use it… No… Not yet,'_ I look at him, glaring, but a calming way.

I slowly brought myself up, "Are you done yet?"

"What?" He growled and ready a fighting stance.

"The beating… Are you done?" I look at him with my eyes, glaring at him. "Because I know you got some more left in you, but let me tell you something." I point at him, "You can beat me all you want. Win against every fight with me, but that's not going to satisfy you… All you wanted… Was attention- Gck!" Tochann ran up to me and slam me into the wall.

"Shut up!" Tochann glared, his eyes trembling slightly, "You know nothing!"

"Then why attack me? You already know you're going to win? Is it… You were bullied yourself?" I ask.

A blow from my stomach and I cough out more blood, "Shut up! You know nothing about me! **NOTHING!** " He threw me down the floor and start to kick me.

Only God knows how I'm still alive, as minutes past. Tochann's kicks were starting to slow until he stops.

What I saw was Tochann glaring at me with sadness, his fist shaking.

"All I wanted… Was to be the most powerful person ever…" He glared at me, "But so many push me down… So… I wanted to show them that I'm some nobody."

I didn't say anything, nor I have the energy to talk.

"Then you came, and I knew, you were my key to helping me to the top, but no… You stood up to yourself!" He shouted, "every single attack I made, you always walk away. Head held up high! It makes me more piss than ever…"

"Tochann…" I look at him and smile.

"What…?" He said with a low growl.

"Power and strength don't mean anything. It just means you're strong." I slowly sat up, wincing at the pain. "If you want to make it to the top- Gk!" I wince and hold my sides, probably cracked a few ribs, "Then you have to show that commitment. Show the world that you ARE powerful, but most importantly, show the world by not attacking the weak. Show the world that you can break the chains of power. Commit to that goal." I stood up and glare at him. "If you keep going on this path, then you are lower then you are right now."

Tochann just froze and look at his hands as he deactivates his ability.

As I finish my small speech, I limped away, my eyes closed as I focus on less on the pain and more on getting to the infirmary… Again.

* * *

" **You leave for just a few minutes and now you came back injured."** Darren growled at me, " **Progress…"** His eyes were glowing for like the 100th time.

I sigh and grab the paper cup that was filled with liquid that can heal quite well, "To be fair, he just attack me out of nowhere. Besides your formula is getting better." I stretch my neck, feeling the effects.

"Shut up," Darren growled, "It's because of you and John."

"Heh, get a third one and we'd be call the Three Stoggles." I chuckled.

I didn't see a book coming towards my head.

"Guh!" I got knocked back and fell on my bed.

"Don't get any more ideas. From this point on, you stay here." Darren growled.

"Whaaaat?!" I whined.

"I said. **Stay here!** " Darren glared.

"Okay fine…" I pull out my phone and texted John.

* * *

 **(Isen's POV)**

I groan as I sat on the stairs and ruffle my head, "Damn, based on my analysis, I didn't get anything from both John and Aoi."

" _That filthy cripple!" I see Tochann spat, "He somehow he kept on standing with pride and joy! He's such an optimistic."_

" _He fucking head-butted me and broke my nose!" My friend, Blyke, growled. "Once I get him, I'll blast him to smithereens!"_

" _Oh," I manage to contact Agwin's Queen for a bit, "He's actually nice. He saved me from Arlo."_

And John…

" _John? He plays dirty! Bluffed me out and threw me out a window…" Gavin growled. "Then he got Seraphina to kick my ass! He doesn't even fight his own battles."_

" _ **Aoi? John? Who the fuck are they?"**_ _the blue-headed doctor growled at me._

" _A-Ah, sorry to bother you!" I stammered_

Those two are complete polar opposite, John stays low as a cripple, but Aoi stands out like a black sheep from the herd. Yet…

" _Then you have to show that commitment. Show the world that you ARE powerful, but most importantly, show the world by not attacking the weak. Show the world that you can break the chains of power. Commit to that goal... If you keep going on this path, then you are lower then you are right now._ "

Why does he sound like he experiences this before? Same for John!

I slam my fist down on my open palm.

That's right! They both had full confidence in what he was doing!

* * *

I manage to find Aoi and John walking at the middle of the hallway, "Ah! Aoi! John!" I shouted out.

They both turned around and saw me.

"Isen?" They both said at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" Aoi asks me with an arch eyebrow, parts of his face was a bit bruised and scratch, a possible fight?

"The school newspaper wants to write an article about the life of a low tier." I lied to them, "I want it to be as accurate as possible, so I need to ask you guys a few questions."

"Nah, I'm fine-"

John interrupted Aoi, "Okay, sure! We'd be happy to help!"

Aoi glared at John and sigh, "Fine. What he said. But class is about to start, can it wait?"

I just smirk, no time to wait, "Haha, that's a good one." I grabbed both of them and pat their shoulders. "No, it can't."

* * *

I decided to start with Aoi first, given to the fact he's high on Arlo's "hit list".

"Aoi!" I gesture my hand to a chair, "glad that you can make it!"

"Dafuq?" I heard him grumble, "You literally drag me here in the first place."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I rolled my eyes, "So before we start, I want you and John to know that I'm writing this article to open up light on low tiers. So you guys can just speak your mind and don't hold back."

"Nice," Aoi smile a bit, "John and I would like that. I'll tell him when we finish."

"Let's get started," I cleared out my throat. ' _And figure out what you are hiding'_

"Where are you from?" I asked.

"I used to live with my godfather, Midoriya, Ms. Vert's boyfriend." Aoi shrugged, "Now I just lived by myself."

"Hm. I see." I wrote down Midoriya, "Last name?"

"Greene." He responded with an arch eyebrow before shrugging it off again.

I wrote it down, 'Bingo.' I look up back at him, "So, describe your life in this school?"

"Eh, it's never that great." He groans. "Us cripples never had a chance to speak out. If you observe me a bit closer, I always tend to speak out only to get beaten down."

"Mhm…" I listen to him as I start to doodle on my notebook, smiling. ' _I'll have to play this smart to get some out of him.'_

"So Aoi, how do you manage to survive Wellston?"

"What do you mean?" He looked.

"How do **you** survive?" I arch an eyebrow.

"... I don't."

' _What?'_ That answer caught me by surprise.

"Can you… Elaborate?"

"What I mean is, every time we fight a Mid to High-Tier. We just end up . Lose. It doesn't matter, we lose a part of ourselves asking, why the fuck am I the weakest link?" Aoi glared. "I want to break that social hierarchy."

"Hm…" I tap the butt of the pen on my chin, "Yet you came here." I smirk.

"Excuse me?"

"You could've started small, but no. You head to Wellston." I stood up and look at him with eager eyes., "And your godfather, Midoriya. What's he like?"

Aoi just look at me, "What about him? He's Midoriya Greene. That's all you need to know. Are there any more questions?"

I look at him, slightly glaring at him, ' _Something is definitely in his brain I can't figure it out.'_

I would use my ability, but that would piss him off and the interview is done for. I have to play it safe.

"Heading back to the comment I made, Wellston." I lay my notes/drawing face down and circle around the table. "It's risky for you and John to enroll in such a school."

"Why are you so worried about our life? Do you really care about us?" Aoi narrow his eyes.

' _Damnit,'_ I ticked, ' _He's getting suspicious. I have to slow things down.'_

I took a deep breath and sat down. "So, were you homeschooled? Or in an actual school?"

"A bit of both." He waves his hand for a so-so answer. "Midoriya was a former teacher, but since I moved in. He retired and took care of me."

"What did he teach?"

I see him twiddle his thumbs and tap his chin, "Just basic math." He shrugged.

' _Lies.'_ I smirk, catching his lie.

"If you went to Midoriya school. What would life be-"

"Isen." Aoi gave me a stern look, "This interview took a 180. You ask me about my life as a cripple, not for you to peek into my personal life. What is your reason for all this?" He narrows his eyes.

I just smirked a bit, "Just business."

"Bullshit!" He pushes me to a wall and grabs my collar, "I know what 'business' you're pulling."

"Oh? And what that might be?" I tilt my head a bit.

"The paparazzi kind." His other hand formed to a fist.

I just smile as I activate my ability, ' _Welp, it was fun. But I got the info I need.'_

"Fine." I grabbed his wrist and grip it tightly, "Now get your hands off me."

"Ggk." He winces in pain and I immediately let go and push him to a desk.

I pick up my notes and walk pass Aoi, "You're so lucky Seraphina has your and John's back."

"I don't need her help." I heard him and it got my interest. I immediately wrote that down and walk out.

As I walked out, I see John waiting for me in the other classroom, "Alright John. What secrets do you have for me." My eyes sparkle.

* * *

 **(AN: Hey guys, welcome to the Investigation Arc 2.0. The reason it's 2.0 is that of Aoi in the mix of things! Now I do apologize if this chapter wasn't the best, this was my first interrogation/interview scene. Anyway, now that we've been introduced to "arcs" I will tell you each arc.)**

* * *

 ** **(Beginning Arc: Prologue to Chapter 1)****

 **(Turf War 2.0 Arc: Chapter 2 to Chapter 3)**

 **(Drama Arc: Chapter 4 to Chapter 6)**

 **(Investigation Arc 2.0: Chapter 7 to Chapter X (X been label as a TBD))**

* * *

 **(AN2: Hope you like this story and as usual, support Uru-Chan and her work!)**


	9. Chapter 8: Arlo's New Plan

**(Isen's POV)**

I was at the library, prying into Aoi's life bit by bit.

'Midoriya Greene' I typed down and hit enter.

First thing that pop up on the site was, 'Beacon's Teachers'

' _Beacon? That place is one of the best schools. With a lot of High-Tier students'_ I tap on my desk and clicked on the link.

"Hmm…" I scroll down and saw a name. "Bingo." I clicked on the name and search through his profile.

"Midoriya Greene: one of the most famous teachers, Midoriya left due to family business." I looked, "Family business as in Aoi?" I wondered.

I scroll down and found some interesting facts.

"Midoriya then came back to Beacon and enrolled a student to the school." The info said. "That student was name, Aoi."

"Bingo." I smirk, I then see a picture and click on it to see Aoi and three others, each looking at the camera with a serious expression. He had the same hair, same type of clothing, but a more mature looking.

' _Our Aoi is much more outgoing, and rebellious. This Aoi is more controlled and… Dangerous?'_ I rubbed my chin.

* * *

"It's been quite some time. You better have something good for me." Arlo look at me with a smirk

"Oh yeah. I got your info right here." I set my folder down, "I mostly set my eyes on Aoi like you ask, but also set my eyes on John as well."

Arlo open the folder and look through the facts I gather.

"I ask questions to people who encounter Aoi. Some say he's a nuisance, and a few just say he's a nice person. The only facts that are important is that he used to lived with a person with a man named Midoriya Greene. He was one of the teachers of Beacon."

"Beacon? That's a powerful school."

"Indeed." I nod in agreement, "Something has to connect. Anyway, when I tried to ask about Midoriya, he kept avoiding the question. Basically saying he's nothing special."

"Mhm. I see." Arlo just look through the photos. "And if you look at the picture here." I push up a picture of him and three others, "It seems that he enter this particular school."

"Hm…" Arlo just smirk and ripped all the papers I worked for.

' _Aw shit, what did I do now?'_ I shudder.

"You've done enough Isen," Arlo's eyes glowed, "I'm taking it from here.

* * *

 **(Arlo's POV)**

I looked at my phone and texted Elaine, ' _I haven't heard from her.'_

Elaine, did you find any info about Seraphina? I texted.

Few seconds later, she respond back. None, Seraphina is clean as glass.

Huh, what about the Aoi guy? Any news about him? I narrow my eyes.

' _Are you being lazy Elaine? I told you to keep an eye on her.'_ I sigh.

Well, he keeps hanging out with Sera. Nothing much later.

... You're lying. I narrow my eyes.

What? I can sense her surprise.

You and Aoi are a bit close for the past few days. He probably convince you of doing something. I noticed. So it's better to say it now… Or worst.

I looked at the phone and waited for a bit. Few minutes later, I see her text, Okay, okay… Aoi gave Seraphina a copy of 'Unordinary'.

My eyes widen a bit before smirking, What did Aoi said?

It was almost like that he's trying to convince her to read this book, and for a bit. She manage to read it.

I see… Thank you. Report the Headmaster about Aoi at once of what you found I smile as I send her the text.

' _Time to Divide and Conquer'_

* * *

 **(Aoi's POV)**

" **Aoi Akira, please report to the Headmaster's office."** I heard the intercom called out and I winced.

' _Alright Aoi,'_ I stood up and grab my bag, ' _You know what to do.'_

The sense of dread hit me as I start to walk down the hallway.

 _Aoi. Arlo figure out my lie about Unordinary. What do I say?! Elaine texted._

 _Just put the blame on me, I texted quickly, Arlo has a slight hate on me._

 _What? No! Aoi, I may hate you. But I don't like... Hate you, hate you. It's just that… She pause a bit._

 _Look, I'll be fine Elaine. As long as Seraphina's fine, I'll be fine. I smile a bit._

I gulp and step into the Headmaster's room and see Elaine, looking down. Her eyes filled with regret.

I walk to her and she flinch. I sigh and patted her head, "It'll be fine Elaine."

"No It's not!" the healer punch my side and I wince a bit, "You put yourself first, Sera wouldn't have wanted that! I wouldn't have wanted that."

I stared at her eyes and give her a small smile, "Look princess. I was the one that decide to let her keep it. I was the one that convince you to not tell Arlo. So technically It's my fault." I reassured her.

Elaine slowly look up and wipe a small tear, "There's a person that can detect lies so-"

"I'll figure out a way to bamboozle my way out."

She giggle, "Bamboozle?"

"It's what I always say." I give her a small hug and went inside the Headmaster's private office, "Besides. I'm a cripple. I can't technically save the world." I turn and had a small thought in my head before I head in.

' _Liar…'_

* * *

 **(*Insert West One Music - Interrogation*)**

With a deep breath, I walked in and saw the Headmaster, eager to see me, "Ah, Aoi. There you are! Please sit."

"Headmaster Vaughn." I give him a small nod.

"Oh please, no formalities! Your godfather is a good man sending you here to Wellston High. We'll get along just fine." He assured.

"Then why is she here." I look at my interrogator. "If their is no mean of formalities she wouldn't be here.

She narrow her eyes and I look away and stared at Headmaster Vaughn.

He sigh and explain. "This is Miss Nadia. She's here on behalf of the authorities today. She is going to ask you a set of very simple questions." Vaughn smile, "Don't worry, you'll be out of here in no time."

I nodded and look at Miss Nadia.

"This is an official interrogation. You are expected to answer all questions with honesty." Miss Nadia explain, "Any false response you provide will be detected, and will result in immediate expulsion from Wellston Private High School. Is that understood, Mr. Akira." Her eyes glow a bit of a golden color.

' _Definitely not.'_ I said in my mind.

"Yes." I smirk.

"Nng!" She glared at me a bit and I chuckle.

"Something wrong Miss Nadia?" Headmaster Vaughn ask.

"N-Nothing sir…"

' _Get bamboozled.'_ I kept chuckling.

"Straight to the point, we were informed that you had ownership of the book "Unordinary". Is this true?" Miss Nadia ask.

"Yes ma'am." I responded.

"For how long have you had this book for?"

"About a week."

"And where did you get this book from?"

' _... Damn.'_ I tick in annoyance. ' _Stay calm, stay calm.'_

My mind wander through my memories and I smirk as I found the key, "My godfather, he bought the book from William H. Doe himself and gave it to me."

Nadia was a bit surprise.

' _Technically I did have Unordinary for a week when Midoriya gave it to me.'_

The interrogator then look into my mind again, "Where is the book now?"

"In my room," I inserted a thought of when I last put that book, "On my bookshelf."

"Did you read it while it was in your possession?"

"Definitely." Inserted another thought of me excitingly reading it.

"And did you share the book or its contents with anyone while you had it?"

"Just my godfather, Midoriya Greene."

"What are your thoughts on the content of "Unordinary"?" She ask.

"It was inspirational, it taught me a few things. You should read it sometime." I smile at Nadia.

Her response was nothing before asking one more thing, "Is Midoriya Greene a powerful person?"

I looked at her a bit and remembered something, " _Aoi, powerful is just a word… A powerful person is how they express themselves."_

"Miss Nadia," I put my hands together and locked them with my fingers, "I can say that my godfather is powerful, but to be honest. I think he's a bit weak."

Nadia was a bit surprise at my answer and look at the Headmaster, "he's telling the truth." She deactivated her ability.

' _Hell yeah!'_

Nadia look at the Headmaster, "If you can step out for a moment. There are still a few things I need to talk to the Headmaster about."

I smile and turn around, my head held high as I "pass" the interrogation.

 **(*End of Song*)**

* * *

I walked out to the front and see Elaine gone, ' _probably headed out to class.'_ I pulled out my phone and texted John and Seraphina through a group chat.

Meet me at the roof after school.

Yep John responded.

Got it. Sera responded a little after.

I smile and put my phone in my pocket and walk towards the rooftop.

"Oi cripple!" I heard a familiar accent.

"Oh god damnit." I turn and see Tochann marching towards me.

I brace for the worst and I felt his hand on my collar and pulled me. I flinch, yet no blow to my face. I slowly open my eyes and see a glaring Tochann.

"This isn't finish. I've listen to your words, and I decide to let all this slide for now. But hear this…" He pull me closer, "One slip. It's over."

"Y-Yeah… Deal." I nodded and he let go.

' _Oh fuck me.'_ I almost fainted. ' _That was close.'_

I see Tochann walk away before I ran to the roof.

* * *

After the bell rang, I start to see Sera, then John.

"John you took your time."

"Sorry…" He whine, "Got to make up a few things."

"Fixing your gelled hair?"

"Shut up!" John pout and cross his arms.

"So Aoi. How did the interrogation go?" Sera ask.

"Eh." I shrugged which cause both of them face fault.

"What do you mean 'Eh'?!" John looked at me.

"Well, I manage to not have them hunt you down, that's the good news."

"Bad news?" Sera arch an eyebrow.

"I'll be kept under watch by few individuals for about a couple of weeks. I can do things as I want, just not preach about our lord and savior William H. Doe."

Sera and I snicker a bit and John whine. "Wow thanks. That's my dad you're talking about!"

"I know." I laugh.

"So who are the individuals who will be keeping an eye on you?" Sera ask.

"I have no idea." I shrugged, "It was voluntary or random of the choosing."

"Hm…"

"Oh don't need to think about it Sera. I'll be fine." I assured her.

"I hope so…" Sera look at me.

For some odd reason, I felt the atmosphere went dark.

* * *

 **(No POV)**

Arlo smiled as he eavesdropped the trio, "It won't be fine Aoi…" He walked away. "I'll make your life a living hell… Gotta let Isen know about the job they're asking."

"So, what are you going to do now since Aoi is under watch for a week or two?" My blue-haired assistant ask.

"We wait."

"What?"

"The school will break him down until their is nothing for him to hold. But as it happen, we get John. Separate Seraphina from the two."

' _Like I said, Divide and Conquer.'_


	10. Chapter 9: New Discoveries

**(Aoi's POV)**

For the next few days… It has been hell. See, I thought I don't have to deal with Tochann anymore. Nope, I have to deal with other students.

"Hey cripple!"

"Ah fuck." I turn, "Tochann I thought we-"

' _Oh shit. It's not Tochann.'_ I narrowly dodge a punch from John's bully, Gavin. His eyes glowing gray-purple like color. Same for his skin, but more in a stone-like way.

"Tochann should've put your place a long time ago." He growled at me.

"Like you could do better!" I glared at him, going into a fighting stance.

" **Graah!** " Gavin charged and throw a punch.

I dodge to the side again, deflecting the punch -not blocking to prevent injuries- and shove him.

He tumble a bit to the window and I smirk. I immediately charge towards him and jump kick Gavin, pushing him to the window, breaking it, causing him to fall.

"Not agaiiiiin! FUUUUCK-!" He landed the ground with a thud.

I wince and breath out a sigh of relief.

' _Can't believe that fucking work.'_

I turn and walk away as quickly as I can.

* * *

I gasp out and turn another corner, ' _I think… I lost him… Is their a hit list I'm not noticing?! Every single Mid-Tier (minus Tochann) is ought to get me!'_

I wince in pain, and took a look at all of my bruises, ' _I'll be fine… For now.'_

"Aoi!" I heard someone call out and I see Remi coming to me.

"Oh thank god." I smile, "Someone that I know that isn't going to kill me."

"Yeah," She smile and look at me with seriousness.

"Uhm, Lightning PinkQueen? Anything alright?" I look at her with concern.

"You know that Seraphina had a teddy bear. Right?"

"Yeah. What about?" I arch an eyebrow, remembering the teddy bear she had from John.

"I found something inside." That got my attention.

"What do you mean?"

"A small electronic device, it's like a small transmitter." Remi explain to me.

' _A transmitter?'_ I look at her in surprise.

"Yeah… I don't know why I explain it to you I doubt it's useful info." Remi sigh a bit.

"No… Thank you." I give her a small nod.

"Before you go." Remi called out and I turned around, "Want to head to the mall?"

"With who?" I arch an eyebrow.

"Isen and Blyke."

"Eeeeehhhhh…" I had a small flashback with them, "Sure why not."

' _Damn it Aoi.'_

* * *

 **(Isen's POV)**

' _Fuuuuuuck,'_ I groan as I try to find Aoi's school transcript, ' _How did I get into this…'_

" _If you finish the story by then… and keep me posted with John and Aoi. I'll guarantee your front page article."_

"Jeez…" I click on the link and look. Seconds later, my eyes brighten. "Found you!" I smirk as found his transcript.

' _Hmm…'_ I scroll down, ' _Aoi Akira… Kingsman… Fucking hell his Ability Level!'_

I narrow my eyes, "I don't even know what's worst… The fact that Arlo is still harassing him… or John." I said to myself. I shudder at the thought. "I've seen John activate his ability, but not that much… But Aoi's… He's a different story."

"Hey, Isen!" I heard Blyke, and this time I close my laptop.

"What is it this time!" I groan and look at my friend.

"We got a guy coming with us."

"Really? Who?" I arch an eyebrow.

"Aoi."

' _Ahh fuck… This could be awkward.'_ Still remembering my interview with him, ' _Actually no! I can discover something new about him. Besides! Arlo wants me to keep an eye on him for about a week… Maybe two'_

"Ah… Nice. Yeah, he can come." I shrugged in response.

"Alright, I'll tell Remi."

I sigh and open my laptop and kept researching.

' _Aoi Akira is ranked #1 in Beacon High. His compassion with other students manage to drive his school forward. However, since the attack of EM- Wait EMBER?!' My eyes widen with shock. 'Holy shit he fought EMBER!? Arlo! Do you even know who you're dealing with?!'_

I look at the info some more, ' _Aoi fought them, but failed to stop Darian (Another Kingsman) from finishing the_ _Steuern_ _(a EMBER loyalist)_ _plan.'_

I looked at the info, "Kingsman… Steuern… EMBER… Arlo, you have no idea who you're dealing with!"

* * *

 **(Aoi's POV)**

"A-ACHOO!" I sneeze and rub my nose. "Jeez… I can't be sick." I turn a corner and bumped into Arlo, "Oh shit. Sorry man."

He sigh, "Hello Aoi."

"Hey." I dust myself off.

' _Jeez he's like a brick wall!'_ I groan in pain.

"What do you want?" I tilt my head a bit.

"Nothing, you just got in my way."

"Oh." I shuffle my feet a bit, "You look nice, at least."

Something tick in his mind and he shove me a bit and walk away.

I wince a bit and glared at Arlo, ' _Rude much Ass-lo?'_

"What's your problem." I narrow my eyes.

"Excuse me?" He turn around.

"You heard me." I growl, "After the incident with the Turf War, I avoided you." I told him, "Yet when I complimented you for a bit, you just shrugged it off."

"..." Arlo glared at me, "What are you hiding."

This time, something tick in my mind. ' _Oh… This is what it's about.'_

"What are you talking about?" I avoided the question.

"Isen told me a few information about you."

I cross my arms, "What kind…?"

"About your past. Your godfather. And most importantly… Beacon-" I snapped and charge at him and grab his collar.

"You have no right… To reference… **That…** " I growl.

"Hit a nerve?" Arlo smirk at me.

"Shut up." I glared.

Arlo look at me and grip my wrist. Tightly.

"Nng!" I wince and let go of his collar.

"I can do whatever I want Aoi." Arlo's eyes glowed and I see myself incase in a yellow dome, "I am the King of Wellston. Your authority has no effect on mine."

I just look at him, wanting to choke him out, beat him to a pulp. But most of all, **dethrone him.**

"I'm giving you a chance Arlo." I warned with my narrow eyes.

"Oh? A chance? What chance?"

"If you keep following this path. I promise you, you will fall."

"..." Arlo look at me in silence.

I stared back at him, only thoughts of fighting him was in my mind.

"Fine."

Immediately the yellow dome dissipate, Arlo look at me with just a casual look.

I turn around and walk away, "And Arlo…"

"Yes?" I heard him behind my back, "Leave John out of this. You do not want to know what he's capable of…"

* * *

 **(AN: And done with this arc! Jesus, to be honest, I'm going to hate this arc. Maybe like a few days I would come back and fix a few things (Or maybe a lot of things). But hey, more secrets/backstory from Aoi has been uncover! Somehow Aoi knows that John has some sort of ability! Arlo has a sense of Aoi's past. What is this "Kingsman" that Isen read? Found out in the next future Chapters! Remember guys, I do not own unOrdinary. All the characters in this story (minus Aoi and a few minor characters) belong to Uru-Chan, make sure you support her and her work!)**


End file.
